I Just Don't Get It
by distorted realities
Summary: There are somethings we'll never understand. 2 mentions of the f word...


Stacey is my character. My personal need to vent after the incident tonight. Read and review, but I wouldn't recommend flaming unless you want a very pissed off me on your back. And all my friends can attest to the fact you DON'T want a very pissed off me on your back.

Everyone you recognize is obviously from the show.

There is some cursing cause…yeah. Argh! And this was DEFINITELY not beta-ed or proofed. Just something I wanted to write.

Stacey entered the Crime Lab from her graveyard shift with a "don't fuck with me" look etched all over her face. No one knew what exactly the problem was but when Nick walked in with that same look on his face 15 minutes later, everyone figured it out.

"So, Stace, did you and Nicky get into a fight or something?" Catherine asks, wanting to know the exact details. Nick and Stacey are an interesting couple; they were either completely in love or in a fight.

"I don't want to talk about it, Catherine," Stacey replies, tired of answering the same questions. All night everyone had been asking if things were okay with her and Nick. "It's no one's business. I may be very angry and very pissed off, but it's not affecting my work. So, tell everyone to get over it."

Catherine walks out of Trace with a shocked look on her face. "Wow. Whatever Nick did must have really pissed you off."

Meanwhile, Greg's trying to pry the same information out of Nick.

"So, why are you and Stacey shooting death glares at anyone who comes within 10 feet of you?" Greg asks, choosing to ignore the glare Nick was shooting him.

"I want to be left alone right now, Greg. Is that too difficult of a concept for you or anyone in this lab to grasp?" Nick answers, also tired of the scrutiny all night. It's not like the members of the Crime Lab are all that skilled at slyly gathering information.

By the end of the night, everyone's finally began to ignore Nick and Stacey completely. The whole night shift gathers in the conference room to compare notes on the case they are working. After they break and Grissom sends everyone home, Warrick decides to break the tension.

"So, guys," he says, racking his brain for a topic appealing to both Nick and Stacey, "how did the Astros/Cardinals game go?"

Stacey stands up immediately and walks over to Warrick. "If you value your life at all, Warrick, you will NEVER mention anything about that game again!"

"I need a drink," Nick says, also standing up. "Fucking Cards."

Stacey moves away from a very scared Warrick. "Alcohol is my friend. My 'Stros are not."

"Wait, you guys have been upset all night over a BASEBALL game?" Sara asks incredulously.

"You don't get it, Sara. I'm from Houston. That's my team. And they CHOKED. **OF COURSE **I'M UPSET. 2 RUN LEAD WITH 2 OUTS, AND THEY BLOW THEIR CHANCE AT GETTING THEIR WORLD SERIES BID TONIGHT!"

"So close," Nick mourns sadly.

"Umm. Nick. You might want to get your girlfriend out of here before she goes Cujo on Sara," Greg says, noticing the way Stacey is glaring at Sara.

"Come on, baby. We still have two more chances to win," Nick says taking Stacey's hand.

"Alcohol?"

"Alcohol."

"So what was the final score?" Warrick asks after both Nick and Stacey have left.

"5-4," Grissom says, popping his head back into the conference room.

Catherine looks very confused. "You knew the Astros lost? You don't follow sports!"

"I checked the scores when Nick and Stacey came in looking upset. Why did you all think they were upset?"

No one wants to answer, so Greg finally pipes up, "The bet in the office was a couple fight."

Grissom leaves shaking his head. "Amatuers."

"When's the next game?" Sara asks before leaving.

Warrick responds, "Wednesday. Why?"

"We need to be prepared. Stacey might just murder someone Wednesday."

"Or she could be on Cloud 9," Catherine adds, hoping for the happier option.

"Umm. Better have some tranquilizers on hand," Warrick says leaving the room.

"Now I need a drink," Greg says also leaving.

"I don't get how someone gets that worked up over sports," Sara says to Catherine as they both walk out.

"We don't have our own team and we're not from Texas. I don't think we're meant to understand," Catherine says, leaving Sara to ponder that final thought.


End file.
